Living with Teens
by XosnapitzdaniiX
Summary: Sam and Tom have two teenagers, going through stages, how will they get through it!-PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS X


**Hi guys! So I know I already have another story im in the middle of…if you haven't read it, please read and review. Anyway, I decided to write this, about Sam, and Tom's Children hehe, I thought It might be cute! Please please please read and review thanks!**

**&follow me on twitter; ArianasBritish, and follow mine and Emmas account CharsAngelsx **

**&please follow me on instagram; danielleeoxo thanks**

The Ed doors flew open. The sun shone through, it was a giant spotlight highlighting the doctors and nurses in the Ed. The shift had finished and the doctors and nurses were sat in the staffroom. In the corner was a lady. She had her sandy blonde hair in a French braid, and had just finished getting out of her green scrubs. Her name was Sam Kent, Mother of two, and Husband Tom Kent. Her phone rang.

'Hello?' Sam spoke exhausted, after a long shift.

'Hi Sam, Millie isn't back in yet, and I haven't had a phone call of her!'

'Tom it's nearly 11pm, she is in so much trouble, I'm coming Home now'

Sam put the phone down, said her goodbyes to the rest of the staff, and drove Home. She opened the glass front door leading her into the large entrance of the House, to find Tom, still trying to get in contact with Millie.

Sam looked straight into Tom's eyes, she was angry at first, but she had turned even more worried.

'No answer?' Sam's voice croaked.

'No, shall I call the police? 'Tom said concerned for their Daughters safety.

'Okay!' Sam started to bite her nails, when tom glanced to see her do so.

'Hey, don't worry she will be fine, you know what she is like!' Tom put his arms around Sam.

Tom picked up the House phone, and began to dial 999.

'Hello 999 emergency, what service to you need?'

As Tom began to say 'police' the door opened quietly. 'It doesn't matter, sorry' Tom quickly put down the phone, and both of the very angry Parents stormed into the hallway.

'Millie Lucie Kent, you are in so much trouble' Sam's voice began to rise.

'What? Why?!' Millie shouted back.

'Millie do you even realise it's nearly 12 am, what have you been doing?' Tom shouted.

'I've been hanging out at the park with Cassy, Freya, Jack, Ross, Liam, and Elle. What's the big deal?'

'The big deal is you were supposed to be Home 3 hours ago!' Sam shouted.

Tom could smell alchahol coming of Millie's breath. 'Why can I smell alchahol?'

'It's probably you!' Millie moaned.

'No its you, have you been drinking' Tom began to get even angrier.

'Maybe…'

'MILLE, YOU STUPID GIRL, YOUR NOT EVEN 18 YET, YOUR 14, AND THAT'S ILLEGAL, YOUR GROUNDED, WHO BROUGHT THE ALCHAHOL YOUR NOT GOING OUT WITH THE AGAIN!' Sam was so angry.

'MUM CHILL OUT, IM NOT DRUNK, AND ROSS DID, BUT SO HIS PARENTS DON'T CARE, YOU DO BECAUSE YOUR ALL DOCTORS AND EVERYTHING I DO IS A HEALTH HAZARD!''GET UPSTAIRS NOW, AND I NEVER SPEAK TO US AGAIN LIKE THAT, YOUR GROUNED FOR 2 MONTHS!' Tom shouted. Millie stormed upstairs, her layered locks of ash blonde hair swayed as she walked to her bedroom.

Things had calmed down the next day, Millie and Sam and Tom's younger Son Drew walked downstairs. Millie had a burgundy blazer on, a white shirt, a grey and white tartan skirt she rolled up and a black tie. Drew had on the same, except grey pants.

Both Sam and Tom were still annoyed with Millie.

'Morning' Drew said, cheery. He was a spitting image of tom. He had brunette hair, but he always had it spiked, because that's what his friends did.

'Morning Drew, Millie, do you two want toast? It's something fast, before we go work' Sam said.

'Yeah sure! Drew said

'What are you sure I could burn myself on it? I mean it's another health hazard.'

'Millie don't start' Tom said.

Millie just sighed, and commented under her breath. Tom could smell after shave.

'Drew are you wearing aftershave?' Tom smirked.

'NO!' Drew blushed in embarrassment.

'Yes you are, he has a girlfriend…she is called Darcy, he loves her!'Millie burst out laughing.

Sam and Tom both glanced at eachother and smirked.

'There is nothing wrong with that Drew, it would be lovely to meet her!' Sam laughed.

'NO!, I mean I'm not bringing her Home, I mean I don't have one!'

'Yes you do!' Millie laughed.

'Well! You have a boyfriend Millie, called ROSS!' Drew laughed even harder, and Sam and Tom looked at eachother once again.

'Your dating that boy who give you alchahol!?' Sam spoke.

'Yep' Millie smirked

'Oh my gosh!'

'No your Not! Tom stated.

'YES I AM, I LOVE HIM!'

'Oh Mills don't be stupid, your too young!' Tom spoke.

'BUT DREW ISNT! OH WHAT EVER, IM GOING!'

Millie stormed out of the House, and Drew slowly followed after.

Sam and Tom were at work later on that day, when there was a note that there was a major rtc coming in. Sam and Zoe were told to be on it.

The ED doors flew open to a screaming young girl.

'Okay so this is Millie Kent' Dixie stated. All Sam heard was Millie Kent, and he mind flushed with worries…

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR TODAY. LMFAO I ACTUALLY HATED THAT, ITS TERRIBLE. But let me know what you think. Thanks please review x -Danielle**


End file.
